Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/9 September 2017
06:58 We have sayings in Britain, such as "Don't have a dog and bark yourself" Which means don't go through unnecessary trouble. If you like the sound of barking, why make it yourself when you can have a dog to do it for you? 06:59 Ikr 07:02 Why make crap up when you can watch CNN? 07:03 Jokes, I like CNN 07:03 Hi 07:03 gello 07:03 Or MSNBC 07:03 Ahoy. 07:04 Ahoy matey... 07:08 test 07:10 Worjing. 07:10 Great 07:11 I can be a bit afk, cause I'm playing GTA VC. 07:12 k 07:12 have fun 07:12 my gaming life are done xd 07:12 Ah, I have GTA Vice City Stories 07:13 I have all GTAs. 07:13 From the first to the fifth. 07:13 And GTA 3 and V, I have 4 but have never played it 07:14 Do you have San Andreas? 07:14 Sure, Rev. 07:14 i have SA 07:14 No 07:15 I want 2 number 9 07:15 number 9 large 07:15 number 6 with extra dip 07:15 number 7 07:15 2 number 45, one with cheese 07:15 and a large soda 07:16 I have a number 9 07:16 understand the refrence? 07:16 I have a large soda 07:16 Ah 07:16 Dip 07:17 I understand, it was a song like Pineapple Apple Pan 07:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQ4R30OhEAE Lol 07:19 I love remixes like that. 07:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uu8WP-Se90w 07:19 Lol 07:25 Chimichanga. 07:25 Dada, you play the piano don't you? 07:26 i play 07:26 I know guitar too 07:26 sorry if AFK working on a vid 07:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0lne_lNO_vU why not try learning this? 07:29 nice music but I think I gotta improve a little bit to be able to make it more accurate 07:29 right now working on something that might improbe my skills instantly 07:32 Cool 07:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxGetHFYsw8 Sorry learning this 07:34 its fun xd 07:34 Want to learn it until october and use it in my vid xd 07:35 There you go. That's my Dadaw. 07:36 Test 07:36 working 07:36 lol shiva 07:36 Internet is playing up 07:36 I am trying to learn diffrent kind of songs 07:36 Lav pm 07:37 lav pm 07:38 Lav pm 07:39 Hasn't come through 07:39 @Shiva 07:39 I didn't send anything. 07:39 I thought, it was a relay race. 07:40 Oh 07:40 lol 07:45 I'm gonna buy Classic Space pack for LEGO Worlds. 07:48 Cool have fun with that 07:49 Thanks. 07:50 I remember the times, when Tt told the players bed time stories for the players. 07:50 ? 07:51 They were writing announcements in Steam. 07:51 And in the same place they were writing bed time stories for the players of Worlds. 07:52 I remember my favorite one — the story of Gingerbread Man. 07:52 yeah 07:52 cloud octopus 07:55 weird it says on my new video 5 comments while I see only 3 07:55 BTW, I've read logs for the 7th of September. 07:56 You may have some that need to be approved 07:56 My wife has spoiled my ideas chest. 07:56 Back 07:56 yeah 07:56 wb 07:56 Lav I checked 07:56 0 07:57 Someone probably left a comment and deleted it then 08:00 Wb 08:01 if somebody ask what's your real name I will just put my name is 08:01 AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA 08:02 or my nam jeff 08:03 I once told a scam caller that my name was Jeff, he had no idea (laugh) 08:03 lol 08:03 I am waiting till the TV cables company will call again 08:04 I said I am not interested in the offer because I am not in thier company and I am only a teenager they said "SHUT UP AND LISTEN" 08:04 if they will call again they will talk with random vids instead xd 08:08 We get people telling us they're our internet provider or that we have been in an accident 08:08 Jo offence, but you can tell they're not when they are Pakistanis because TT have a 08:08 Call centres in the UK 08:09 If I knew what to ask, I'd ask. 08:09 btw here is illegal for an internet or a tv company to offer you stuff if you are bellow 18 08:09 They have the cheek to tell me that I have had an accident that wasn't my fault 08:11 I said that it must have been a very bad accident, given that I can't remember ever being in one 08:12 But worst of all, the tax office are going to arrest me? Oh no 08:13 There must have been a delay on the M6, because it has been 3 months and no cops have come for me yet 08:13 Either that, or they're trying to swindle me (wall) 08:16 wb 08:32 Again I have hiccups. 2017 09 09